Leafpool and Crowfeather's terriotory
by Brambleberry or Lionflight
Summary: Leafpool and Crowfeather have discovered where they are going to live! They meet an odd cat named Jayfeather and a badger named Midnight who claim to be from the future, If they are from the future, how did they come back? and WHY? HAVE NO FEAR, HIATUS IS HERE! This story MAY be continued but odds are 20-80.
1. Prologue

Leafpool and Crowfeather's Territory

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leafpool was almost out of breath, when Crowfeather yowled from a few fox-lengths above her,LOOK! Leafpool raced to those few-fox lengths and gasped.

Below them layed the most beautiful area she had ever seen. It was a big pool that sparkled in the sunlight with a small forest,moor, marsh and island. It was like a much smaller and nicer version of what the clans had found. "it's wonderful" she breathed. she could just see a flock of birds flying above the foresty area. "it's just what we were looking for." Crowfeather agreed quietly. When Leafpool turned to look at him she saw his eyes glimmering with happiness at finding this perfect territory. it was like Starclan was still on her side. _but your not a medicine cat_ the small voice in her head continued. "let's go" Crowfeather meowed. All of a sudden as if there paws had wings they raced down to the lake. _Starclan, are you sure this wasn't meant to be? _Leafpool thought.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of Leafpool's territory and her life with Crowfeather

"So what are we going to do today?" Leafpool asked Crowfeather. "Well I was thinking we could try out the pine forests next". Leafpool nodded. They were on in the moor area right now and wanted to try something new. "Ok, the big clearing with a hole in it looks good. Don't you think?" he asked Leafpool. "Ya, after that let's explore a little more in the forest". He replied. "Um…"Leafpool wasn't sure how to tell Crowfeather this. "What?" He asked, he always had to know everything going on. "I'm, uh, having your kits." Leafpool said shyly. Crowfeather was all excited and said "what area do you want to go to most then?!?" He yelled by accident. "How about the forest?" She said thinking of what she had left behind yet again. "Of course!" Crowfeather said still excited and jumping all over.

"How soon will they come?'' Crowfeather asked when they had reached the forest. "In about a half-moon, a moon maybe." "Yay!" He said but he was a little distracted. "Are you still thinking of Windclan?" She asked. "…Yes" he replied after a while. "I'm still thinking of Thunderclan too" she admitted. And then she saw a snowy white cat and she indicated to Crowfeather to look, not taking her eyes of the snowy cat in case it disappeared. At once the snowy white she-cat saw them and her eyes lit up.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. "Do we know you?" Crowfeather asked rudely. "No, but I know you, my name is Icewing and I'm from Riverclan I heard that you were leaving and I had wanted to leave Riverclan for some time now and decided to follow you". "Icewing?" Leafpool exclaimed as she remembered the snowy cat in front of her and Crowfeather. "And I sort of brought a few friends who also wanted to leave." As she pointed her tail upward Leafpool gasped. It was Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw, Sorreltail, Brakenfur and Reedwhisker. "Wow" Crowfeather also let out a gasp. Icewing let out a sigh as she realized they would not send them back. "Leafpool!" Squirrelflight exclaimed happily and ran up to touch noses with her sister. "What are you doing here?" Squirrelflight asked. "Me and Crowfeather knew that we could never be together in the clans so we ran away". "That makes sense" Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw came up to Leafpool and Crowfeather. "Are you two...together?" Crowfeather finished. "Yes" Tawnypelt replied, clearly embarrassed. Rowanclaw licked her ear and said "don't get yourself all tired already". Tawnypelt glared at Rowanclaw but sat down and started to wash herself. "Crowfeather!" Brambleclaw exclaimed and brushed past one of his best friends. Crowfeather was silent but Leafpool noticed that his eyes lit up at the sight of his good friend. Reedwhisker was staring at Icewing and Leafpool was puzzled because he looked…nervous, scared almost. Leafpool was about ask Squirrelflight or Crowfeather if they noticed to when all of a sudden Sorreltail cried out "LOOK!" She was staring in amazement at a something on a hill. It was a badger and a cat. The cat looked really weird though he was a pale gray tabby with blue eyes but he was carrying a stick with perfect claw marks on it. he also looked very battered. "Mother!" he called to Leafpool and then got poked by the badger and said "I mean Leafpool!" "Who are you?" asked Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw, Sorreltail, Brakenfur Reedwhisker, Icewing, Crowfeather and Leafpool asked all at the same time. "I'm Jayfeather and this is Midnight". "Midnight? That doesn't look like our Midnight" Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, Sorreltail and Brakenfur said. "We from future" Midnight said. "Prove it" Crowfeather hissed.

"I know that you have 3 kits coming" Jayfeather pointed at Leafpool.

"I know you loved Feathertail and love Leafpool" he pointed at Crowfeather.

"I know you were betrayed by your half brother" he pointed at Brambleclaw.

"I know you were friends with Ashfur before you were friends with Brambleclaw again" he pointed at Squirrelflight.

"I know you Miss Thunderclan and are also expecting 3 kits" he pointed at Tawnypelt.

"I know that you love Tawnypelt and you miss the forest more than any cat does" he pointed at Rowanclaw.

"I know that you are expecting 4 kits and you miss having adventures with Leafpool" he pointed at Sorreltail.

"I know that you are amazed that you weren't deputy" he pointed at Brakenfur.

"I know that you love Mothwing and Icewing" he pointed at Reedwhisker.

"And I know you are a queen" he pointed at Icewing.

Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw, Brakenfur and Reedwhisker all looked very embarrassed at Jayfeather pointing this out. Icewing and Brambleclaw looked shocked. But Leafpool looked thoughtful. _so that's why Reedwhisker looked so scared…_she thought. "How did you know that?" Brambleclaw asked this strange Jayfeather. Jayfeather glanced at Midnight and she nodded so he said. "I didn't." all the cats looked puzzled except for Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw and Crowfeather. For some reason they knew what he meant. "I only have 2 questions" Brambleclaw said to Jayfeather. "How do you know this stuff? Why did you call Leafpool "mother"?" Brambleclaw asked suspiciously. Jayfeather stared uncomfortably at Midnight. "We told you, were from the future!" Jayfeather stammered. "If you're here it can't be good, right?" Reedwhisker meowed grimly. Jayfeather agreed silently. Jayfeather took a deep breath to explain what was going to happen in a few moons.

_____________________________________________________________________________________oooooh cliffhangers!!! ^^


	3. Chapter 2

I don't get it Squirrelflight murmured. I do Leafpool meowed. It's just like he said, in a few moons the kits will be born and then…she shivered. But I still don't get it! Squirrelflight said. Brambleclaw sighed and asked how are you here if you're blind? He's blind? All the other cats asked. Brambleclaw nodded. How did you know? Jayfeather asked for once quite amazed. Brambleclaw thought of how he could explain and said well look at Squirrelflight's kits.(her kits were already born and were 4 moons old) one was called Hollykit. One was called Lionkit. And that one was called Jaykit before you arrived, and he's blind. Jayfeather gasped and meowed I shouldn't be here! And he can't touch me or I can't touch him. If we do the world will…he paused for dramatic effect. Fall into darkness.

Cool! Crowfeather said. All the other cats stared at him like he has grown a second head. Um, I mean, this is awful! He tried to sound horrified failing miserably. Leafpool wacked Crowfeather and meowed that means you won't be able to order Onestar to clean his den himself. Oh well in that case don't touch yourself he growled to Jayfeather and Jaykit. Jayfeather smack his face with his paw at Crowfeather's stupidity. Squirrelflight glared at Crowfeather at growling at Jaykit. But Jaykit went up to Crowfeather and hissed I heard that then went back to the amazed Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. Hollykit and Jaykit slapped each other a hi-5 before whispering to each other and saying rude things like: Crowfeather is so mean and more. (XD) Lionkit was talking to Reedwhisker on how he could make Icewing and/or Mothwing fall in love with him so he didn't care about what Hollykit and Jaykit were doing. (2x XD) all of a sudden being back in my clan seems easier than this Leafpool murmured. All the other cats (except Crowfeather) agreed, even Jayfeather! Icewing and Reedwhisker glanced at each other and meowed "we're going back to Riverclan" they meowed. And I'm going to try to get Mothwing to like me. Because I got Icewing to like me! Reedwhisker meowed. Lionkit gave Reedwhisker a paw's up sign. (it would have been thumbs up but cats can't do that) and I'm going to become a queen like Jayfeather said! Icewing meowed. Ok but don't say anything about Me or Midnight ok? Jayfeather meowed. Reedwhisker and Icewing nodded, twined tails and turned to head back to Riverclan.

___________________________________________________________________

Sorry about the short Chapter but I have/had other stories to work on.


End file.
